American Idol: Is Being Neutral Possible?
by roguehobbit
Summary: The X-Men pick sides over who’s the best, Ruben or Clay, as they all watch the result episode. Rogue says she is neutral, but is she really? *Completed*
1. Warring Fractions

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I don't own American Idol. I don't own Clay, Ruben, or Ryan Seacrest.   
  
Shout outs from my first FF I'm carrying over: Astra- your welcome :)  
  
Chapter 1: Warring Fractions  
  
It was like a war, Rogue mused, as she watched the kids around her divide into groups around the TV. Rogue sat between the warring tribes and because of this she got the best seat.  
  
Scott picked up the remote, glared at Kurt, who was on the other side, and turned on the television to FOX. American Idol had not started yet, a Coke commercial was playing.  
  
Silence rained until, with a slight cough, Miss. Munroe asked if anyone wanted some popcorn.  
  
"That would be great Auntie O." said Evan.  
  
Kitty jumped up to help. "We're going to need more then one bag."  
  
Rogue had started watching when there was only four remaining contestants. The hostility hadn't been so high then. But that was before the show had whittled down to two people. And before this episode, the last one, was over Rogue was sure there would be a homicide.  
  
The adults had pretty much stayed out of the debate, besides Miss. Munroe who, Rogue was sure, only stayed to prevent bloodshed.  
  
Mr. Logan ran up to his room every Tuesday and Wednesday night well before the show started and locked his door.  
  
Dr. McCoy took this time to hide out in his lab, working on various cures for cancer and the like.  
  
The Professor's only comment about the show was "Clay can sing better, but Ruben is more popular." which earned him glares from both fan groups.  
  
The sides went like this, Clay fans: Kitty, Kurt, Rahne, Bobby, Jamie, Amara, and Sam. Ruben fans: Scott, Jean, Evan, Ray, Roberto, Jubilee, and Tabitha.  
  
And then there was Rogue.  
  
Both sides had tried to sway her. They went kind of like this,  
  
Someone(usually Kitty): "Come on Rogue! Clay sings, like, way better then Ruben."  
  
Someone else(usually Jean): "He does not, and anyway Ruben has more personality."  
  
Kitty: "What personality!? He just smiles!" and then the screaming match would start.  
  
Rogue would then have to explain, once again, that she was the neutral party, for her own safety. And that also, being the Goth she was, she shouldn't even be watching it, and that she only did so because it amused her to watch Jean and Kitty bicker. This would shut them up (if it was Kitty and Jean) ans Rogue would have peace once more. For a little while.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
This is fun! I don't know if this story will be as well written as the last one I did, but I'm having more fun with it! Does anyone remember if on the last Result Show they told us the final two would each get record deals? I don't remember. And did they give out the date of when the singles would come out? Please review and tell me if you know! Thank you.  
  
~:b~  
  
roguehobbit 


	2. One Up For the Nerds!

Hi people!!!! I didn't die! I'm so so so sorry this chapter took so long. I was on the only vacation I'm going to get this summer and I didn't work on this story at all. *cringes* Don't hate me. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I don't own anything to do with American Idol.   
  
Shout outs: (from my last ff.)Taineyah- I'm writing 3 ff's at once and one of them is during the summer taking place after 'Xams'. It will mostly involve Kitty and Rogue. But I have to finish this one first. But, just for you, I'll try working on it again.  
  
Shout out's for this story: Auramistealia-yes, it's fun writing about two of my favorite things.  
  
Georgia Peach- lol the worst auditions we're funny. I really hope that one guy didn't really think he could sing.   
  
lightningfire- If someone was going to die in this story it would be Jean. But I don't think I'm going to kill off anyone in this ff. But Jean bashing is a whole different story. :) Ruben huh?  
  
Scrawler -I don't think Clay should eat your socks. It might do something to his voice, and that would be a crime against humanity lol. Sorry I took so long updating.  
  
Jen1703- thank you for the info, you're the only one who gave me any. You get a cookie.  
  
ManniElf18- you like? Thank you. Yes Kurt rules and so does Clay.  
  
StormHeart-yes I do have the power to rewrite history, but I think I would be stoned to death if I changed the results. Sorry. I repeat, I'm not going to kill anyone in this story. Yeah Jean and Scott would like being killed that way and it's semi cruel not to kill them off. Hehe.  
  
Megan Sleevewillow-*whispers* I agree with you. :)  
  
Anime Kitten- it's really really good? Yea!   
  
~~~The Results~~~  
  
reviewers who are Ruben fans- 3   
  
reviewers who are Clay fans- 4  
  
~~Clay wins round one!~~  
  
Chapter 2: One Up For the Nerds!  
  
The clock started chiming. 8:00. A hushed silence spread while the host, Ryan Seacrest, started to speak. Rogue rolled her eyes heaven ward. This guy bugged her. And that hair style looked way better on Clay...oops. She hoped Jean had not picked up on that stray thought.  
  
Three minutes into the show, another commercial. Rogue tapped Kurt, who was sitting on her right, on the shoulder. "Wake me up when they say who wins."  
  
"Sure, if you make me more popcorn." he smiled guilelessly, and held the empty bowl up to her face.  
  
Rogue scowled but grabbed the bow and slid of the sofa.  
  
"Vhy thank you sis." then he went back to watching a commercial geared to the mindless, five second attention span population.  
  
"Grr." was Rogue's response as she made her way to the kitchen, stepping over two recumbent bodies (Roberto and Tabitha).  
  
While she was waiting for the popcorn to pop she heard the show come back on.  
  
*Figures, Ah'd be out of the room.*  
  
Staring intently into the microwave, as if by will power alone she could make the kernels pop sooner, Rogue heard Clay start singing.  
  
*Wow. He don't look it, but he has a great voice.*  
  
When they had shown what Clay had looked like when he first tried out, Rogue had started laughing. He had looked like a nerd. That was one reason Kurt was hoping he'd win.  
  
"One up for the nerds!" he would shout whenever Clay was not voted off. Then Kitty would say, "He's not a nerd, he's adorable."  
  
"Vhy can't he be both? Like me?"  
  
Kitty would giggle and would hit him over the head with a couch pillow.  
  
POP! Rogue was startled out of her slight daze by the first kernel that exploded. Ruben was singing on the TV and she started humming along to the song, quietly so no one would hear. The song ended and another Coke commercial came on and she could hear Bobby and Ray arguing. Pop pop pop.  
  
*What is taking the microwave so long?*   
  
Beep Beep Beep! *Finally*  
  
Rogue went back to the TV room, threading a path between Roberto, who was sprawled on the floor sleeping, and Tabitha, who was now leaning against the side of a Lazy Boy chair which was filled to capacity with Jubilee, Evan, and several Jamies. (Evan had elbowed Jamie, causing him to multiply).  
  
Then, noticing her spot was being encroached upon, said "Scott, ya need to move over a smidge, and," she continued as she saw Jean realizing she might be inconvenienced (she was sitting between Scott and the arm of the couch and had inches of space she didn't need) "...if ya can't ya can just have Jean sit in your lap, since she practically is already." she said with Southern sugary sweetness.  
  
Jean opened her mouth but didn't get out whatever she planned to say because Kitty reached over Kurt and took the remote from Scott and un-muted the sound.  
  
"Shh! It's back on."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know. Lousy way to end a chapter. Sorry. Who liked the Jean bashing!!? And remember, tell me in your reviews who you like better, Ruben or Clay, so I can have a Round 2 (see above)  
  
~:b~  
  
roguehobbit  
  
~~~~~ 


	3. Rogue Voted?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show American Idol. I don't own X-Men. I don't own Coke. I don't even own the computer I'm using. Savvy?  
  
Shout out's: StormHeart- I will not be able to find comfort in my cause if I'm dead!   
  
Yuri- your welcome :). And what you said was so nice!  
  
Amber Myst- I have four words for you, take a chill pill. And I'm sorry, no matter how many times you say his name your review only gets counted as one vote. Nice effort though. By ''Ro' I assume you mean Ororo? I'm not very good at writing her character. I don't know why. But you have not seen the last of her!  
  
Redfoxiebabie883-lol. You must have fun with that accent. Jean bashing is fun! You didn't vote!   
  
General Pepper - like that phrase? I was proud of my self when I thought it up. Here's more for you.  
  
~~~~The Results~~~~  
  
reviewers who are Ruben fans- 2  
  
reviewers who are Clay fans- 2  
  
~~A tie for round 2!~~  
  
Chapter 3: Rogue Voted?!?   
  
Rogue sat down, forcing Scott to move over which in turn made Jean have to move over. Jean glared at Rogue and Scott looked nervous.  
  
More talking, singing, and then, "The results...After the break."  
  
Jamie, out of the blue, said "It's even."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at him. Jamie blushed,  
  
"I mean both sides are even 'cept I don't know who you are voting for." he said to Rogue.  
  
Now everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"I know you voted for someone, you rushed off to use your cell phone after Tuesday's show was over." Tabitha said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Jean raised an eyebrow.  
  
Right then Rogue only wanted to choke Tabitha and smack that expression off Jean's face. Maybe not in that order. But instead she calmly took the now almost empty popcorn bowl from Kurt and said, "Ah was calling a friend."  
  
"Why the rush then? You ran up the stairs the split second after the lines opened."  
  
Rogue had everyone's full attention now.  
  
*No Ah didn't, Ah waited a full minute before going upstairs* Out loud she said "Ah forgot Ah was supposed to call him at 8:00 and Ah just remembered at that moment."  
  
"Who?" Jean still had that superior look on her face.  
  
"It's none of your business, so get off mah back!"  
  
"Oooh, Rogue's got a boyfriend." sing-songed Jubilee.  
  
"Come here and say that to mah face, Sparky." Rogue started pulling her glove off.  
  
Amara cut in. "Come on guys, calm down Rogue. Jubilee stop teasing her."  
  
Kurt and Evan both said "Shhhhhh! It's starting!"  
  
Rogue continued to give Jubilee the 'Evil Eye' and mentally added her to her growing Hit List.  
  
The annoying host was about to tell who had one. Rogue glanced quickly around the room. Everyone had there eyes glued to the television screen.  
  
Kurt had stopped his feeding frenzy and had his tri-fingered hand paused half way to his mouth with the remaining popcorn in it.  
  
Jamie's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his face.  
  
Amara and Bobby were both leaning forward, perched on the edge of the smaller sofa.  
  
Roberto actually woke up and lifted his head to see the screen.  
  
Kitty had her fists clenched and Rogue wondered if she knew her fingernails were probably drawing blood.  
  
Ray had a Sprite bottle in a choke hold around it's neck.  
  
Tabitha, Sam, and Rahne all had there fingers crossed.  
  
Evan was rocking back in forth with his hands clasped in a symbol of pleading.  
  
Miss Munroe was looking at her nephew in alarm.  
  
"And the new American Idol is...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cliff hanger!!! I love those. Wait, I lied. I only like them if I'm the one writing the story. Teeheehee. Don't hate me. I have enough worries as it is. Remember to vote to see who the winner is in Round 3! (See above) Your vote matters! So far Clay as won one and there's been a tie. Hey Ruben fans, where are you? (That should get me some more reviews.Hehehe. Who liked my Pirates of the Caribbean word? (Above in Disclaimer) I've seen it two times now!  
  
~:b~  
  
roguehobbit 


	4. The Results

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I don't own the show American Idol. I don't make any profit from Ruben and Clay's CD sales or this story. Marvel, do not feel threatened!  
  
Shout out's: ziel- I don't think that can be called a review, but thanks for voting.  
  
cyclops_X-girl14- you had a little more enthusiasm then ziel.   
  
Auramistealia- I didn't even ask you to vote! Yea! Thank you.  
  
Amber Myst- Wow. That's the closest thing to a flame I've ever gotten. Damning someone over a cliff hanger is a little extreme, don't you think? Good girl, you took a chill pill! Now I suggest you chug a bottle of them.  
  
Ruben Fan- I must be honest with you, I don't agree with you on Clay. He can sing like nobody's business. But we are all entitled to our opinions. Glad you like this story.  
  
lightningfire - yeah, it is an awesome movie. Jack Sparrow is the best! (Sorry to all you Will fans)  
  
Megan Sleevewillow-I have done a bit of Jean bashing already and I better stop before I get carried away. And about Rogue liking Clay, you'll just have to read. :)  
  
jskullguy- lol! I never thought of that, but you could be right.  
  
  
  
Stevie Storm- you love it? *grins*   
  
Georgia Peach- you will just have to wait and see, like I have to wait to find out where the necklace come from in your story. :)  
  
StormHeart- yes, a cliff hanger, but it's not really. I do like them, if I'm the one writing them. :b  
  
~~~~The Results~~~~  
  
reviewers who are Ruben fans- 5  
  
reviewers who are Clay fans- 4  
  
~~Ruben wins round 3!~~  
  
Chapter 4: The Results  
  
"And the new American Idol is..." He paused.  
  
*Tell us, ya...* Rogue's thought was not completed as Ryan Seacrest finally said,  
  
"Ruben Studderd."  
  
There was a pause. Then, a shriek was heard. It sounded like it came from far off (my family room to be exact) then Kitty burst into tears and began to run up the stairs.  
  
Jubilee and Ray began began swinging each other around, shouting joyfully.  
  
Tabitha smirked and told Roberto he could go back to sleep.  
  
Rahne started howling mournfully. Literally.  
  
Evan was doing a little dance.  
  
Miss. Munroe started to go after Kitty when Kurt yelled "Kitty come back! It's not over yet!"  
  
After this announcement everyone settled down and Kitty sheepishly got back on the sofa.  
  
"He's taking it very well." said Sam, referring to Clay.  
  
"Yes, veerrry well." said Bobby.  
  
He really looks happy for Ruben, Rogue noticed. *Not as happy as if he had won, but still happy*  
  
"Good sportsmanship." Scott murmured.  
  
Rogue sat up from the sofa and headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going Rogue? We were going to have a party to celebrate." Jean smiled down at her.  
  
"Ah'm not on your side, or anyone's side, why should Ah celebrate Ruben winning?"  
  
"He's a fellow Southerner?" suggested Ray.  
  
"Their both Southerners." said a sleepy and somewhat muffled voice.  
  
Rogue and Jean looked down at there feet and saw Roberto still laying on the ground using his arms as a pillow. Ray said in awe, "How could he know that? He's been sleeping through every single episode."   
  
Leaving a befuddled Ray to sort out that mystery, Jean continued "Neutral parties can stay. So can Clay fans if they want too, of course."  
  
"Thanks, but no, Ah just wanna go to bed." She tried to smile but she thought her face would crack.  
  
"If your sure." Jean looked relieved though.  
  
Rogue clunked up the stairs (combat boots, they clunk) and when she got into her room, she threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Kitty came up a few minutes later and did the same thing, except Kitty was laying face down.  
  
They stayed in these positions for a little bit until Kitty flopped on to her side to look at Rogue. "This really sucks, you know?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Come on Rogue, you know you wanted Clay to win."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kitty let out a tiny shriek of exasperation and rolled onto her back. "If you don't like his singing then I guess you won't want to listen to his CD, when I get it."  
  
Kitty's eyes were rolled to one side, watching Rogue's expression.  
  
"He gets a CD?" Rogue's face was blank.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you hear? Their both getting record deals. And their singles are coming soon, June 10th I think."  
  
"Hmm." Rogue had her eyes closed.  
  
"Sooo, when I get his single you probably won't want to listen to it, right?"  
  
"Ah don't listen to that kind of music, so, no, Ah won't be listenin' to it."  
  
"Ooookay, your loss."  
  
"Ah'm sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruben fans, be grateful. I had the power to change history, but I did not. Ruben wins in the Marvel universe like in ours. Keep reading everyone! I still have at least one more chapter to put up. And the poll's are still open. Vote when you review! (See above)  
  
~:b~  
  
roguehobbit 


	5. The Migration to the Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I don't own the show American Idol. I get no profit from Ruben and Clay's singles (but I do own one). I don't own Starbucks, or a random donut shop. Savvy?  
  
Shout out's: o(^-^)o- thank you.  
  
Georgia Peach- that's a good idea! I think I'll use it if I continue this fic. :)  
  
General Pepper- lol, I get it, I get it! Your voting for Clay!  
  
Mickey- It is funny? Good, I was going for that, but certain people say I have an odd sense of humor. Yeah, I want to see it again also. Every time I see it I pick up on something I missed the previous times.  
  
Puzzle1481-Clay. Ok, got it.  
  
StormHeart- I expected more verbal abuse. I'm surprised.:)  
  
Buttercup-thank you. :)  
  
jskullguy-thank you for the idea. Keep reading!  
  
~~~~The Results~~~~  
  
reviewers who are Ruben fans- 2  
  
reviewers who are Clay fans- 4  
  
~~Clay wins round 4!~~  
  
Chapter 5: The Migration to the Mall  
  
June 10th, the day the singles came out.  
  
Kitty had finished her breakfast and was ready to go to the mall. All she needed was a victim, oops *ahem*, a friend who could drive, to go with.  
  
At that moment Kurt came downstairs and started for the kitchen.  
  
*Bingo.*  
  
Kitty grabbed his hand and headed for the door.  
  
"Kitty? Vhere are we going? I have not had breakfast yet!" Kurt dug his heels into the ground causing Kitty to come to a sudden halt.  
  
"We have to go to the mall to buy Clay's CD! We have to get it now, or it will be sold out!" Kitty had both her hands around his wrist pulling as hard as she could.  
  
Seeing that if they continued the tug-of-war game with his arm, it would be pulled out of it's socket, Kurt teleported five feet away from Kitty.  
  
"Kitty I can't go to the mall vith out eating breakfast! Clay's CD von't be sold out yet, it's 8:00!"  
  
Kitty put her hands on her hips. "Are you saying you would rather eat then support Clay?"  
  
"Umm...yes. Yes I am." Kurt then began to head toward the smell of bacon that was wafting from the kitchen.  
  
Kitty stomped her foot. "Kurt Wagner, I'm disappointed in you. We need to buy Clay's CD so he can beat Ruben in CD sales."  
  
Kurt sighed. "Kitty, you do realize that thousands upon thousands of teenage girls are going to buy his CD? How is me going vith you to the mall going to help him?"  
  
Kitty thought about this for a second. "It would help me." she said as adorably as she could, while sticking her lower lip out in a pout.  
  
Kurt waved his arms wildly in front of his face. "Oh no, not the pout! It won't get you anyvhere this time. I'm hungry and it's to early for me to go somevhere."  
  
Kitty clasped her hands together and continued to pout "Don't you want to help me Kurt? Please?"  
  
Kurt now had his fingers plugged into his ears and was humming loudly.  
  
"I'll buy you breakfast and lunch at the mall..."Kitty sing-songed.  
  
That penetrated his humming and Kurt put his hands down. "Donuts? And coffee?"  
  
"Ok, they have a Starbucks there, and a little donut shop."  
  
Rogue watched them leave. She was leaning over the railing on the second floor and had heard the whole exchange. Poor Kurt. He could be manipulated to do anything if food was in the bargain.   
  
"Hey, Rogue,"  
  
Rogue jumped and made a startled 'Bwaa!' noise. Recovering herself, Rogue said "Oh, hi  
  
Scott. What do ya want?"  
  
"Jean, Evan, Ray, and I are going to the mall to buy Ruben's CD, do you want to come?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Oh, well have you seen Kitty? She wanted a ride."  
  
"Yeah, she just left with Kurt." Rogue waved in the direction of the front door.  
  
"She's going to beat us there!" Jean said, who had just come out of her room and heard the last remark. Jean grabbed Scott and started dragging him down the stairs in the same manner as Kitty had done to Kurt.  
  
After they had gone out the door, Miss Munroe came in from outside where she had been watering the flowers. "Rogue, I think you are the only student left in the whole mansion. Everyone else has gone to various CD stores."  
  
Somehow Rogue was not surprised at this. "What about Bobby, Rahne, and everybody?"  
  
"They managed to cajole Logan to take them in the van."   
  
"Aha. Well if everybody is gone Ah'll take advantage of the pool."  
  
As Rogue headed back to her room to change into her bathing suit, Miss Munroe said, "Rogue, may I ask you something?"  
  
Rogue stopped walking and turned around "Umm, sure."  
  
"Why did you watch American Idol if you don't like Ruben or Clay and the songs they sing?"  
  
"Ah think Simon is hot." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh." Miss Munroe said, with a slightly confused look on her face.  
  
Rogue turned around to go into her room, grinning slightly.  
  
~~~~  
  
I'm very tempted to end the story there. Should I? If I do there will still be one more chapter, but it would just be the results of all the rounds added up to see who won this competition. Well tell me if I should end it there or not, and you can still vote. Thank you to every one who reviewed, I appreciate the support!  
  
~:b~  
  
roguehobbit 


	6. Busted

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I don't profit from Clay and Ruben's CD sales. I don't own anything to do with the show American Idol. Savvy?  
  
Shout outs: There are so many to give!!!! I've had an over load of reviews (not that I'm complaining, mind you)  
  
1st class , RoGuE fAn, and lindy-star, -thank you guys for voting.   
  
  
  
funkygirl4723- thanks, I'll try.  
  
StormHeart-thank you, jskullguy give me the idea.  
  
T. Riddle- you wouldn't mind another chapter? lol Thats good, cause here's another one.  
  
Mickey- maybe she is....hehehe  
  
Nightshade,- thank you.  
  
lightningfire- I don't think he's hot either, but it seemed very in character for Rogue.  
  
silentone- I wasn't laughing, I swear. :)  
  
Lisboa Miraflores- Thank you for putting me on your favorite authors list!  
  
sphinx chick -thank you, savvy is such a nifty word.  
  
Phantom Reviewer- I'm sorry, but I was afraid people would stone me if I changed what happened. Hehe, You have a great representative of your state.:) Now keep reading...:)  
  
Georgia Peach- I didn't end it there, happy? :) Yes, Simon is that mean guy.   
  
Auramistealia- here's your next chapter and your shout out. Enjoy.  
  
Ok, I've tallied up all the votes from the rounds, and the most current reviews and here are the results....  
  
Ruben-20  
  
Clay-18  
  
And now I add mine, so Clay gets 1 more vote. And Clay loses by one point. Darn it!   
  
Chapter 6: Busted  
  
Rogue was lounging on a floatie in the pool, when she heard people starting to return. Scott's cars CD player was playing Ruben's single at top volume (she assumed it was Scott's car because she doubted that Mr. Logan would allow that much noise blaring while he was driving).  
  
Rogue rolled off the floatie and plopped into the water, then she swam to the wall of the pool and lifted herself onto the edge. Reaching for her towel and the see-through green top, she accidently knocked into the pool Jean's pair of leather sandals.   
  
While debating with herself wether to fish them out, Jean came out of the screen door and onto the porch. "Hi Rogue, guess what? I got Ruben's CD. If you say 'please' I'll let you listen to it." It wasn't so much what she said as how she said it, that irked Rogue.  
  
Smiling to herself, Rogue pulled her shirt over her black (what other color could it be?) two piece bathing suit while the sandals sank to the bottom of the pool. She stood up and wrapped the towel around her waist, and slipped on her own sandals. "Your sandals fell into the pool." she said not answering Jean.  
  
"No!!" Jean quickly ran over to the pool and located her mislaid footwear. Then, placing two fingers on either side of her temple, Jean tried to lift her sandals out of the water. This took longer then it would have if she had just jumped in and got them out without using her TK because water is heaver then air it took more effort to 'pull' the sandals through the water. Rogue watched this with amusement and was about to tell Jean just to fish them out with the cleaning net when the water logged sandals finally popped out of the water, flew up into the air, and smacked Jean in the head.   
  
Rogue quickly went into the mansion and ran up the stairs to her room, laughing all the way.  
  
Kitty was in their room listening to her portable CD player. She was also singing along too 'Bridge over Troubled Water'. Rogue ran over to her and snatched the head phones off Kitty's ears. "Geez, Rogue, like, wait your turn! I'll let you listen to it."   
  
"For the last time, Ah don't want to listen to it. And please, for the love of Gawd, stop singing!" Rogue then handed back Kitty her head phones and went to her closet, looking for something to change into.  
  
"Like, wow, Rogue, that was uncalled for. I don't sing that bad."   
  
Rogue turned her head to look at Kitty and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Humph." said a irritated Kitty, as she got up from she bed and left the room, leaving the CD and the player behind.  
  
Rogue stopped her rummaging through the closet and looked at the portable player. It seemed to beckon to her. Rogue closed the closet door and sat on her own bed, shifting her eyes from the open door to the CD player. She then went to the door and closed it. Then she gingerly picked up the head phones and placed them over her ears.   
  
A few minutes later Kitty opened the door, while saying "Do you really think I sing that bad..." She stopped. Rogue hadn't noticed her or heard her because of the head phones.  
  
Kitty leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest. She made a throat clearing noise as loud as she could and said, "Whatca doing Rogue?"  
  
Rogue's head jerked up, her eyes wide open.  
  
*Busted*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Rejoice all ye Clay fans, rejoice!   
  
Now, all you Ruben fans, do not flame me! Ruben won the title 'American Idol' in my story and I could of had Clay win. So it's an even trade, I think. This fan fiction is now officially over and if you don't want to hear what I'm planing on writing next you can leave with my blessing. Luv ya!  
  
Now, those of you that stayed, I am working on 3 stories currently. Two are X-Men and I'm trying my hand at a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' fic. If I can't get it the way I want it, I won't publish it. One of the X-Men fic.s I'm really having fun with, and it is going to be called 'Dimensions'. I think it's going to be a really good one. When I post it, the summary will sound like I have made-up characters in it, but I haven't. All the characters were made by Marvel. Some of you may already know what I'm planing to do by the title, and I say kudos to you if you have.  
  
So keep an eye out for my stories and thanks to you all. Your reviews make it worth while.  
  
God bless.  
  
~:b~  
  
roguehobbit 


	7. Authors Comments

I wasn't going to do a 'Authors Comments' page, but I decided I should thank all the lovely people that reviewed after I posted the last chapter. Also I wanted to deal with a flame I received.  
  
Amber Myst- Your irrational ranting and name calling was childish, uncalled for, and crude. I also want you to know that your flame didn't upset me, it only hurt you. Your 'review' wasn't even criticizing my writing style, it was just you venting some anger over an imagined insult. When you eventually grow up I hope you develop some maturity, and learn to take a joke. Also you don't need a 'chill pill' you need to take some anger management courses, and maybe some medication.  
  
***And now I will give shout out's to all the nice people who reviewed civilly.***  
  
Georgia Peach- thank you, I hope you enjoy the next fan fic I write, and your story rocks!   
  
StormHeart- thank you for your continuing support!  
  
Silver Queen- yes, Clay rules. Lol, maybe they did, you never know.  
  
Stevie Storm- I'll try to keep up the 'X-Mens worthy work' lol. I'm glad you liked the ending.  
  
The Incredible Nightcrawler- thanks for telling me it was funny. I try. :)  
  
T. Riddle- thank you for liking the ending, even though you would of enjoyed it better if Rogue had liked Ruben. And thank you for not flaming, because of that.  
  
Ole 4 Clay- lol, hope you escaped those fans with the flamethrowers! You loved it? Aww, thank you!  
  
Megan Sleevewillow- your very welcome :) You guys are seriously making me tear up with happiness, with your reviews.  
  
'anonymous'- thanks for reviewing!  
  
Well, that's all for now folks! (Sorry, I was channeling Porgy Pig there) Thank you guys for reviewing and I hope you all have a blast with the remaining summer!  
  
~:b~  
  
roguehobbit 


End file.
